Surfacetale
by XxSushiKatxX
Summary: In this Post-Pacifist world, Frisk and the newly-released monsters are adjusting to their new life on the surface. But secrets will be uncovered, mysteries will unearth, and the monster and human world will be set on the ride of their life as they battle their greatest enemy.
1. Chapter 1

"Frisk! Will you come down here please?"

"My child, there's something down here for you."

"Kiddo, it's important."

"F-frisk?"

The small child stumbled down the hotel staircase, shaking sleep from their narrow eyes. This human, Frisk, was the newly-appointed ambassador of all monsterkind- and that meant they had to go a lot of paperwork, despite their age.

When Frisk approached the group of creatures, they saw a paper lying in the middle of the table in their cramped hotel room. It was all filled in except for an empty space at the bottom, which Frisk immediately knew was for their signature.

"What's this for?" The child asked quietly, grabbing for a pen.

"OUR NEW HOUSE!" Papyrus nearly screamed, clearly excited.

"Y-yeah... it's r-really big." Alphys stuttered, with Undyne behind her.

"With a huge room with my punching bags and weights!" The fish-woman proclaimed loudly.

"And a beautiful kitchen." Toriel smiled. "There'll be the smell of pie wafting through the air..."

Soon, everyone was pitching in their dream ideas. Frisk was excited about all the happiness flooding through the room. The child wrote their name neatly then handed the paper to Sans, who had been told to hand it in when it was signed. Frisk watched him go out to the parking lot, peek around, then teleport away.

"Soon," they spoke, and it got real quiet. "We'll all be fitting right in to this place. It will be very comfortable in no time."

And as everyone chatted with each other excitedly, Frisk really hoped it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

"15,000,000 gold.. all taken from the Underground's money supply." Muffet sighed, looking at the ground.

But it wasn't for nothing. It paid for the mansion that loomed over Frisk and the monsters entering it. Everyone was screeching and hollering, screaming cheers about freedom and luxury. But Muffet was not happy with all the money drained from everyone's pockets.

"We wanted freedom, but this is over the line, deary. Especially all the _extras_ everyone ordered! It's too much, too much!" Muffet tapped the pillar stretching from the entrance as she talked.

"Well, this is our new home. Besides, we can get jobs from here." Frisk mumbled quietly. "You can sell some baked goods to the humans or something like that."

Muffet sighed again, not knowing how to answer. Suddenly, the doors opened and the monsters started running in, heading off to their requested areas. The small child was the last to enter, holding the door for everyone then going in. They then followed Alphys to the Media Center.

"H-hello Frisk," Alphys stammered as they entered the somewhat small room. "D-do you want anything?"

"Ah, yes." Frisk nodded. "Just to check the emails."

The child fumbled with a computer and mouse until it turned onto the page they were looking for.

"Hm, unknown messager." They muttered. Alphys maneuvered her chair to look at the screen.

A pale, smiling child appeared on the computer screen. They looked nearly identical to Frisk, but their face was frozen in an eerily uncomfortable smile. Soon, a voice came from the speaker. "Greetings. It has been a few timelines since we had last met, Frisk." They said, in a small, but terrifying voice.

Frisk's eyes grew buggy; their expression was filled with fear. Alphys looked at Frisk with a questioning look.

"Perhaps your concern should not be about yourself, but about both you and your monster friends." They giggled, eyes growing to creepy, dark holes. "Now, I like to keep my conversations short. So let me just say- you're not in control. You never were. NOW LET ME DESTROY THIS WORLD."

The screen grew dark- but a voice remained. A laugh that was so scary that Frisk clung to the seat in fear.

"F-frisk.. d-do you know about this child?" Alphys' terrified voice asked. Sweat was running down her scales.

"I had a few confrontations with this person at.. _other times..._ but they were not friendly at all. Their name is Chara." Frisk gulped. They turned off the computer and turned around to exit.

"M-may I ask.. wh-where are you going?" Alphys tilted her head in confusion. A scared look still remained upon her face.

"The music room. I need to calm down." Frisk replied softly. They did not like to talk much, but spreading mysteries among their friends was not their goal either.

Frisk walked through a long corridor, passing through the monsters' bedrooms. They heard the tapping of heels as they walked by Mettaton's room, the friendly humming and smell of something burning as they walked by Papyrus' room, and they could nearly feel Temmie's face vibrating as they walked by the Tems' room. Finally, Frisk approached a wooden door with a purple music note hung on a nail. They opened the door and walked in.

The child then saw their favorite piano- the one that had a nice, friendly touch to it. It was wooden and the keys had a beautiful sound to them. But most of all, it was the piano Frisk had played to open the room with the ancient artifact in it. Before that dog had absorbed it, Frisk had felt something in that glass ball. Something they felt connected to. But Frisk shook away the memory, and it was soon replaced with Chara's message. Frisk shook their head once more and started playing "Maybe" on the piano. They also sung softly as they played.

 _"Maybe far away, or maybe real near by..."_

 _"He may be pouring her coffee, she may be straightening his tie.."_

 _"Maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill..."_

 _"She's sitting playing piano, he's sitting paying a bill..."_

Frisk realized what they were singing and suddenly burst out crying. The child did not even notice Undyne's entrance. She came up and sat next to Frisk on the piano bench.

"That was really some beautiful playing. Better than I can ever do."

Frisk looked up, embarrassed. "Y-you play piano as well?" They said, tears still running down their cheeks.

"Um, yeah," the fish-woman admitted. "But why were you crying?"

"Well," they started, wiping their tears. "I know I'm living with Toriel and all of you, but... I-i.. I still miss my human family."

Undyne patted the child's back. "I know how you feel. My parents and brother died in the war between humans and monsters. Just know we'll always be your new family."

Frisk was surprised by Undyne's comforting words. She usually was a big toughie and didn't go to talking and listening as her first option. So Frisk accepted her comfort with great thanks. "Thanks, Undyne." They said meaningfully.

"Yeah, yeah. See you around, punk." Undyne shot a grin at Frisk, and left to attend to watching anime.

Frisk smiled. They seemed to forget all about Chara's warning as they drifted into a deep sleep beside the wooden piano.


	3. Chapter 3

"My child, it's time to go to the library!" A friendly voice called, waking a small child.

Frisk stumbled out of bed, brushing their messy hair quickly and wiping down their traditional purple-and-blue outfit. They grabbed their orange library bag, which was packed full with books. "Coming, Mom!" Frisk called, jogging down the stairs into the main room.

"Here's a sandwich Papyrus and Undyne made for you, dear." Toriel smiled, passing a bag to the child. Frisk looked at the candy, spaghetti, sauce, whipped cream, and oranges packed into the two slices of bread with disgust, but grinned a fake smile anyway. "Tell them I said thanks," they said, tossing it into the trash as Toriel looked away.

Outside, it was raining a bit. Frisk and Toriel walked along the sidewalk, Toriel chatting about a new collection of history books that would go perfectly for her school's curriculum. Frisk noticed that Toriel was really excited about her new school, for both humans and monsters. She was always chattering about it, even at the most absurd of times. But Frisk was proud of her.

As they approached the library, the child got their library books out of their bag, and slid them into the book drop. Frisk slid them in quickly to avoid the books getting sopping wet from the rain. They then approached the door which Toriel opened for them.

Frisk took the goat-woman's hand as she walked toward a section of the beige-painted library. The child marveled at the library's size then noticed another child sitting at the table. He was quite tan and had some dark brown hair, along with large glasses which propped up against his face. He wore a grey t-shirt which said "Spelling Bee Champion 201X- Washington DC".

Frisk also noticed that the boy was deep into a non-fiction book about the SOUL. They saw the complexity of the book and questioned the child's intelligence silently. Frisk then saw him scribble some notes down on a few pieces of paper. They were going to say something to the boy, but Toriel spoke first.

"Greetings! I see you're reading about SOUL qualities. What an interesting topic." She paused as he looked up at her, and adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, hello." The boy replied. "Yes, it is indeed. Wait- you're a monster, right? Wow! May I ask some questions?"

"Um, yes, but whatever for?" She asked, sitting down.

"Ah, um, well- I'm wondering how exactly the barrier was broken. It would make for a great article." He answered.

And so, Toriel told the whole story of their adventure, from the moment Frisk had fallen down right to when the group of monsters had admired the sunset. The boy was listening, wide-eyed, through the whole story, taking notes as well. Then Toriel changed the subject a bit. "Wow, you really have some _determination_ to listen to that whole story!"

"Actually, my main SOUL trait is Perseverance." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, nice!" Toriel responded. "May I ask, what is your name?"

"Haziq," he replied, "my name is Haziq."

Toriel nodded. "Would you like to come over to the monsters' house?" She pondered. "I bet you'd like to research with one of Frisk's friends- Alphys. She's interested in the SOUL as well, and she's done plenty of things regarding SOULs, ghosts, and physical matter."

Haziq bobbed his head happily. "I'd be delighted to! Just let me call my parents."

Toriel grinned. "Alright. Our house is the big yellow one across the street."

"Alright!" The boy called as the two began to exit. Frisk smiled a bit. The child was glad that the monsters were getting their first human friend besides their own ambassador.


End file.
